A YouTuber's Tale of Hogwarts
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Listen to the life of being a student at Hogwarts! We follow Mariko Takahashi (AKA AtomicMari, host of SmoshGames) on her journey through the mystical school of Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards. She'll meet some friends along the way including the SmoshGames crew, Pewdie/Cutiepie, Kalel Kitten and many more! Kalel/Anthony Marzia/Felix warning! (On hiatus.)


Welcome everybody to my latest story! This is a SmoshGames/Pewdiepie/HarryPotter story, so you've been warned!

**A YouTuber's Tale of Hogwarts**

**A SmoshGames/Pewdiepie/HarryPotter Story**

**Chapter One: To Hogwarts or Bust**

* * *

A small town in Devon, England known as Ottery St. Catchpole is usually qualified as a quiet and peaceful place, especially around the hot and humid summer time. Today was supposed to be no exception. It was supposed to be an average day, the twenty-third of June just like every other, and to most citizens it was. Although, to a certain family of two, their lives where about to change, for better or worse they did not yet know. Their home was not anything special, just a small white house, two stories, with brown shambles. They were a self-supporting family; they drew water from a well and grew fruit and vegetables in a garden.

In a bedroom on the top floor of the home, a young Japanese girl sat sketching anime and manga characters. The sun reflected off of small glass figurines depicting dragons and other mythical creatures. At the head of her bed was a large painting of an eagle bordered with a midnight blue color. On the top of this painting 'RAVENCLAW' was written in large cursive letters that looped and swirled with a flourish of bronze. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' was written in a messy, yet elegant scrawl below the Eagle, which gave off a feeling resembling royalty or importance.

"Mari?" The girl briefly looked up then returned to her sketches. She put her heart and soul into her art and her mother knew very well not to disturb her. "Mari?" The sweet voice echoed up the stairs once more. Mari scowled slightly and unconsciously pressed the tip of her pencil much more forcefully into the paper, causing the tip to break and the graphite to smear. "Mariko Takahashi you come down here this minute!" Crumbling up the piece of cream-colored paper, and tossing it across the room, she stomped down-stairs to the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

"Okaasan! You made me ruin my latest sketch!" The young Takahashi sat at the counter where her mother was cooking and pouted, going as far as to stick out her bottom lip. Mrs. Takahashi smiled at her daughter. Her own mother had often said that Mari looked exactly like her when she was eleven. The same silky black hair, light brown eyes and cheeky grin always came to mind when such thoughts occurred to her.

"Because itoshii," Kohana Takahashi grinned. "I believe I saw something in the mail this morning. Would you mind fetching it for me?" Mari slid off of the wooden chair and made a very dramatic sigh as she slowly walked to the front door. Before she exited the kitchen, Mrs. Takahashi could have sworn she heard her mumble 'a ruined Princess Azumi picture for chores…' and couldn't hold back a smile. What came in the mail today would be worth a hundred pictures of Azumi to her daughter. A loud gasp and the thudding of footsteps appeared to prove her right as little Mari came sprinting into the room, her hair flying every which way as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's here! It's here! Okaasan, IT'S HERE!" Throwing all of the other letters to the floor except for one with a red wax seal, she shoved the letter into her mother's arms and bounced excitedly next to her. "Open it, open it!" Mrs. Takahashi put a hand on her daughter's head to quiet her down and ever so carefully; she proceeded to read the letter aloud.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall (member of the Order of the Phoenix; first and second, ex-Head of Gryffindor House,

ex-Transfiguration professor, ex-Deputy Headmistress)

Dear Miss Takahashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Fillius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

* * *

When Mrs. Takahashi had finished reading the letter aloud, she turned to her only child and saw that she was frozen. Staring off into space with a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. Mari's mother chuckled slightly at her reaction, for it was much like her own when she was accepted into Hogwarts School. Of course Kohana knew her child was going to attend Hogwarts, after all, it was in her blood. Kohana originated from a pureblood family in northern Japan, but when she was forced into marrying another wizard when she was nine, she fled the country along with her eldest brother. The siblings were taken into an orphanage in downtown London and her brother continued his education at Hogwarts. She waited eagerly for two years until finally her acceptance letter came. After seven years at Hogwarts, Kohana settled down in Ottery St. Catchpole, the very same house she lived in today. In an unexpected turn of events, the pureblooded witch fell in love with a muggle, or a non-magical person, and the two were soon married, though they chose to keep Takahashi as their last name. Unfortunately, before Mariko was born, her husband had passed away due to unknown reasons.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw…" Mari said wistfully, still staring off into nothingness. Snapping out of her trance, Kohana smiled down at her daughter and pat her silky hair.

"I'm sure you will be. After all, that's where your uncle and I were! Now how about I call up the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Diggorys to celebrate?" As should have been expected, Mari let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"But Okaasan, I don't like them! They're all taller than me and make me feel short." Mrs. Takahashi threw her head back in laughter at this ridiculously true statement and ruffled Mari's hair in a compassionate way.

"Well I'm sure that if Ron and Ginny come, then Hermione and Harry will be here, and Luna definitely wouldn't miss a get together with her friends." Mari's grumpy attitude quickly evaporated and she hopped up and down in excitement. She had heard their stories at Hogwarts many times but she would always badger them to tell her again. "Now go finish your chores before you draw or read again." The young girl nodded and ran out of the room. "And don't forget to wash up when you're done! I'll tell them to come at six for dinner, so don't slack off!" She called after her. Kohana sighed before casting a spell on the knives to continue chopping up the carrots and picked up the phone to make arrangements.

* * *

The first ring of the doorbell came at six o'clock sharp. 'Most definitely the Diggorys' Mari thought, 'they're always right on time' she then returned to finishing a chapter of her manga. It's not that she didn't like the Diggorys; it's just that in the magic community of Devon, they were the least interesting family. Of course she felt terrible for them because they lost their only son to Voldemort. She shuddered at his name, and then quickly shook her head. 'No,' she thought to herself determinedly, 'Harry told me to never fear a name, especially one who was beaten by a newborn baby.' She smiled slightly at that before her thoughts were interrupted by another ring of the doorbell. This time she rushed down the stairs and almost came crashing into Mr. Weasley. She was greeted with a series of hugs and pats on the head until George came in and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Giggling with glee, Mari felt incredibly tall from up here, a nice change from being 4'4.

"Oh honestly George! Could you be a little more careful with her? It's not like she needs a concussion before school starts." A feminine voice called from the porch outside.

"Hermioneee," A much deeper voice responded. "Relax!"

A girl about eighteen entered the house with a strikingly tall man around the same age. The girl had dark brown eyes with bushy hair framing her face to match. She was red in the face with an irked expression as the man with orange hair and freckles to match his family, slung an arm around her shoulder with a grin.

"Goodness, do you think those two will EVER stop fighting?" Another female Weasley entered the household with a certain messy haired hero clad with glasses and a lightning scar by her side.

"Eh, probably not." Harry Potter answered with a grin, his green eyes gleaming at the sight of his two best friends. "And how's our favorite little prodigy?" He asked turning towards Mari and her 'thestral'.

"Great!" She answered, a huge grin sliding onto her face once more. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Mari said with a small squeal, earning more smiles from the teens.

"GEORGE! GET IN HERE AND HELP SET THE TABLE!" The shrill voice of Molly Weasley echoed through the hallways. After a flinch and a sigh, the remaining Weasley twin set Mari back down on the floor.

"You'd think that I'd get a little more respect since I have a job now…" With a few more grumbles and giggles (thanks to the girls) Mari had the heroes of the Wizarding World to herself.

"Can you tell me more about Hogwarts now? Huh, huh? Pleeeeaaaaase?" The young Japanese girl asked her role models; her hands clasped in front of her and her brown eyes glimmering with hope. Ron let out a hearty laugh before responding.

"After dinner, kay kid? I'm starved!"

"Oh, honestly Ronald. You ate half an hour ago!" Hermione said in exasperation while both Ginny and Harry chuckled.

"But that was just a loaf of bread! That's barely enough for a growing boy!" He answered in defiance whilst rubbing his stomach.

"If he grows anymore we'll have to install a new door, just so he can fit!" Ginny whispered to Mari who attempted to muffle her giggles behind her hands. Ron's ears turned red and Harry had to cast a charm on the 'little prodigy' so she wouldn't hear the string of curse words the Weasleys shouted at each other. Fortunately, the small tinkling of a dinner bell stopped their argument short and they all left for the dining room to feast.

The table had to be extended so all of the adults could sit there, while the teenagers and Mariko had to sit at another table entirely.

"How's the kiddie table Won-Won?" George called from the other side of the room as Ron lowered his head in embarrassment. His faze of unhappiness soon vanished as Mrs. Takahashi soon brought out an assortment of Asian food including rice, miso soup, sushi, and even moon cakes! About halfway through dinner, the Lovegoods arrived and explained that they were late because they had spotted a 'Crumple Horned Snorkack' on their way and HAD to investigate. Luna joined the 'kiddie table' and Xenophilius sat with the adults.

"Hello everyone," Luna spoke only slightly above a whisper in a dazed sort of way, "I hope you are doing fine?"

"Of course we are Luna, and how are you?"

"Very well thank you Ginny. Although, a group of Wrackspurts were tugging at my socks this morning."

"Erm, I'm sorry to hear about that…" Ginny replied uncertainly looking to her boyfriend for answers.

"Yes it was most unpleasant. And how are you Mari?" The one mentioned continued munching on her moon cake as though she did not hear a thing. "Mari?"

"Mariko Takahashi, you are being very rude!" Hermione scolded the young Japanese girl. Upon seeing the brightest witch of the century appearing quite cross with her, Mari adopted a hurt and confused expression.

"Oh geese! I forgot to take the Muffiato charm off of her!" Harry said and hastily took of the listening charm.

"I apologize Hermione-sama! I do not know what I did wrong…" Mari looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap with shame. Ron put a hand on her shoulder and gave Hermione a little glare.

"Listen kid, Harry and I will tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts if you cheer up. 'Mione was just being a meany that's all." Mari sniffed a little bit, but nodded. She hated disappointing her heroes, and she always felt horrible if she accidentally offended one.

"You did nothing wrong Mari, I just forgot that Harry had put that charm on you. I'm sorry." Miss Takahashi sat up straight and shook her head at the Gryffindor.

"No Hermione-sama! You don't need to apologize, I should have asked Harry-sama to remove the charm before dinner!" Harry could only scratch the back of his head and chuckle in embarrassment. Ginny smiled and shook her head at the scene that had unfolded before focusing her attention back on the moon cakes.

* * *

"Never get on the bad side of a Gryffindor, you'll regret it. Never trust a Slythrin either, those guys are no good, and absolutely NO dating until at least fifth year got it?" Ron was being his usual brotherly-self by teaching little Mari on how to survive Hogwarts and giving her some over all tips such as; Don't drink more than one Butter Beer at a time, or not to wear anything too flashy at the Yule Ball. Since being a Ravenclaw was in her blood, the Japanese girl found it almost natural to write down everything he was saying in a little notebook (it was decorated with dragons to match her figurines).

"Don't forget that there's no way to be too ahead on homework. It saves a lot of time for studying, reading, or in your case, sketching." Hermione added to Ron's long list of do's and don'ts as Mari quickly jotted these things down.

"Join the Quiditch team or at least get into the sport when you're in your second year or else everyone will give you a tough time." Harry added to the melding pot.

"Look out for the nargles. Be sure that they don't steal your shoes!"

"And I beg of you! Don't be like one of those girly girls, especially the ones that are obsessed with boys and makeup. Some are really nice, but a lot are just-" A quick Muffiato charm from Harry and she didn't hear Ginny's rude rant about the 'frilly daffodils' as she called them. She nodded and bowed to her role models with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Arigato!" Mari exclaimed. All of the heroes felt awkward, as they still weren't used to the formality of the Japanese customs. As it was getting late (mainly for an eleven year old who had fallen asleep during one of Ron's stories) the party soon disbanded, but not before all of the newly graduated Witches and Wizards tucked their 'prodigy' into bed with well wishes of the future. Harry was the last to leave as he stood in her now darkened room after everyone had left.

Harry thought he was alone until Ginny, his love, had put a hand on his shoulder. She saw the concern in his eyes and tried to comfort him with her own gaze. "She'll be fine Harry." He sighed and still looking at her curled up figure on the bed replied by running his fingers through his unruly hair. "It's not like she has an evil wizard watching her every step right?" He smiled at the youngest Weasley and nodded. Ginny made her way back down the stairs and as Harry was about to follow in suit, he whispered to her sleeping figure:

"Be careful and never doubt your friends for a minute." His footsteps became a distant creek as the door closed behind him. A small pencil quickly wrote down what he said and underlined it three times.

* * *

A few weeks later, Mari had awoken to the sound of an owl pecking rather noisily at her window. Yawning, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up shakily. The owl, upon seeing that she was awake, began to hoot incessantly. "All right, all right I'm coming! Pesky bird…" Upon flinging open the window, the messenger flew around the room until landing on her dresser and holding out its leg with the letter on it. Rubbing her eyes once more to clear the lingering remains of sleep, Mari sloppily untied the message from the owl's foot.

* * *

To Our Little Prodigy,

Hey Mari! We were at Diagon Alley shopping for potions the other day and came across this little guy. Hope you like him, because he is now officially yours!

* * *

The letter dropped from her hands and flew to the floor. Mari looked up at the owl that wore an uninterested expression (can owls even have expressions?). He had gorgeous light brown feathers and what seemed to be a snow-white mask covering its face. It had large dark eyes like every predatory bird should and he was eyeing the dragon figurines warily as they stared unblinkingly back at him. Never taking her eyes off of him, Mari quickly scrambled to find the letter and resume reading it.

* * *

Don't worry about the money. Think of him as a 'good luck at Hogwarts' gift! Keep us updated on everything that happens at school and if you need anything, feel free to ask.

With love,

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna

P.S. He doesn't have a name yet so be creative!

* * *

Mari looked back up at the disapproving glare of the bird. Well, maybe she should name him something that reminded her of her role models since they were the ones who gave him to her…

"How about Hedou~igu?" She asked the aloof bird. It squawked at first then tilted its head as if in thought. Unexpectedly, he flew and perched himself on Mari's shoulder, rubbing her cheek with his head. She giggled a bit before responding "You like that name do you Hedou~igu? I bet you didn't know it means Headwig in Japanese! You're named after the bravest bird to ever fly in the skies!" Hedou~igu struck what seemed to be a heroic pose. 'This bird certainly has character, that's for sure.'

Mari now with Hedou~igu on her shoulder sprinted down the stairs to tell her mother of the great news, her new friend squawking angrily at the jerks and bounces accompanying the ride. "Okaasan!" She called while running through the spotless hallways. "OKAASAN!" Mari screamed this time, Hedou~igu fell side ways off of his perch in shock at how loud his new owner could be. Mari inhaled deeply in preparation for the loudest scream she could muster, but in the nick of time, Kohana burst through the front door with dirt smeared on her face and clothes.

"Mariko Takahashi! You know better than to- why who's this little cutie?" Kohana turned to the newest member of their family who had resumed his position on his master's shoulder.

"His name is Hedou~igu, or Igu for short! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna got him for me!" Her mother scratched under the owl's chin and received a coo in response.

"So you're Hedou~igu? Hedwig the second, huh?" Hedou~igu flew from his original position and sat himself down on Mrs. Takahashi's shoulder instead. "Well welcome to the family Hedou~igu!" The owl hooted with happiness. This was definitely not the worst family he could have gotten stuck with.

"So, Okaasan…" Mari started while shuffling her feet on the floor. "I-I know that we had plans to head to Diagon Alley the week before school, but what if we went today?" Her mother raised her eyebrow in question at this so she quickly continued, "To get Igu a cage of course!" Kohanda smiled slightly and ruffled her daughter's hair before breaking into an all out grin.

"Well of course we can get a cage for Igu. And while we're at it, we can pick up your school supplies." She added as an afterthought. Her daughter's reaction was instantaneous, a gasp, a grin, and a squeal of excitement. "Now go get ready, we'll leave in a half hour."

* * *

No more than an hour later did the pair arrive at the famous Diagon Alley. Where witches and wizards from all over England came together to shop, sell, and grab a bite to eat. It's hidden from the muggle world by a large brick wall that can only be accessed by tapping a certain brick (three up, and two across). You would never guess that such a vast and beautiful place as Diagon Alley would be right behind the small restaurant in London known as The Leaky Cauldron. Though Mari had been apart of the wizarding world her whole life (although she had to stay in Japan for a few years when the Dark Lord had returned) she had never been given the pleasure of visiting Diagon Alley. The fabled 'alley' had shops and restaurants bordering the busy walkways, with colorful umbrellas indicating that a table shop was there. Witches and Wizards were bustling about and getting on with their lives if not stopping for a quick cup of tea (or in some cases Butterbeer). Two shops that stood out among the rest was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a colorful shop that George and his deceased twin, Fred founded, as well as Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where they had stopped first to pick up some galleons.

After exiting the wizarding bank and successfully retrieving their money, the Takahashi family (Hedou~igu had come along and was resting on Mari's shoulder again) took out their shopping list.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

"Well it seems as though we have two things to check off of our list. An owl –Igu hooted- and a broom stick, considering we can't buy you one of course. So why don't we start with your wand?" Mari nodded eagerly at her mother's idea and soon the two were swept off with the crowd to Ollivander's Wand Shop. There housed the best wand maker in all of Britain, Mr. Garrick Ollivander. Upon reaching the shop, they saw that Mr. Ollivander was busy with another costumer. A boy with black hair done in what appeared to be a soft spike at the front with glasses was smiling down in his hands at his new wand. His grandmother was peering over his shoulder with a gentle and warm gaze.

"Ah yes," Mr. Ollivander spoke to the boy in a misty yet somehow soothing voice. "Sycamore wood, dragon heart-string, and about eight inches long. I hope you'll take good care of it Mr. Ovenshire?" The young Mr. Ovenshire grinned broadly, his glasses slightly askew when he nodded enthusiastically and muttered thanks. "Fantastic. I don't mean to sound rude, but hopefully you'll take such good take of that wand that I won't have to see you again! Goodbye now Mrs. Ovenshire, and see to it that he doesn't break the wand before school starts." Mrs. Ovenshire nodded and grasped her grandson by his forearm and dragged him out of the store, his mouth still open in awe as he passed the Takahashis. "Now who do we have here?" Mr. Ollivander said peering at Mari through his spectacles.

"My name is Mariko Takahashi Mr. Ollivander-sama!" She squeaked out nervously. She had no need to be worried as the legendary wand maker simply smiled at her and proceeded to rummage through his aisles of wands.

"Mariko Takahashi… Mariko Takahashi… Ah ha! Perhaps this will do?" The elderly man held out a long dark wand but as soon as it came in contact with Mari's hands a potted plant by the front door exploded. She turned beet red but Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand away and continued to look for the perfect match. "Maybe this one?" He said handing out a shorter wand of the same color. This time instead of something exploding, the plant that had not exploded seemed to burst into bloom with blue flowers everywhere. "Ah, yes. Perfect for a girl like you." He smiled kindly and took the wand back from her to examine it. "Cherry wood, Veela hair, exactly ten inches long. I hope you will take care of it?" Mari managed to squeak out another yes before carefully taking the- HER wand from the man.

As they exited the shop with Mari still gazing in amazement at her new wand Mrs. Takahashi said, "Well why don't we get your new robes for the year?" Mari nodded, though she was still not quite listening to her mother.

On the other side of Diagon Alley was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was a clean, and neat shop with robes hung on every wall. A woman wearing a measuring tape around her neck stood waiting for costumers by the doorway.

"Hello and welcome to Madam Malkin's. I am Madam Malkin and I presume that you need your Hogwarts uniform and winter cloak?" She asked with a toothy smile.

"You would be correct, thank you very much!" Mrs. Takahashi beamed.

"Now sweetie, why don't you wait over by the fitting room? I'll be with you in just a second." Mari nodded and went to sit down. Her mother had just left to go finish up the shopping, which included Hedou~igu's cage. Mari was sitting rather bored with herself for Igu had left with her mother to pick out a cage (that bird was very picky). That is until; she heard a racket coming from the browsing section.

"But ma'am! I feel as though this black is too boring. Perhaps this yellow one would suffice instead?" A feminine voice about her age with an Italian accent echoed through the Robe store and soon another voice with an American accent followed.

"I agree with Marzia! Or how about this green one?" From what Mari could hear the costumer had sighed in exasperation at the luck that she had gotten, stuck with two eleven year old sales-women.

"Hmph. Girls. You'd never catch me falling for one of them, right Felix?" Another American accent, but this time it was a young boy. The one named 'Felix' then responded with a Swedish accent.

"Uh, yeah sure. What ever you say buddy." Anthony grunted in annoyance at his friend and Mari saw the two, once again they were both eleven, leave the store with bags in hands.

"All right honey, could you step out of your clothes please?" Mari and her mother had dressed in muggle clothing in order to blend in with the commoners of London. She turned bright pink at being asked to strip herself of clothing in public. At seeing this Madam Malkin threw her head back in laughter, attracting the two girls at the back of the shop.

"Huh what's going on?" Mari had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. A girl with sea-green hair that fell in loose curls was wearing black robes that she had already been fitted in. Her nails were painted the same color as her hair, but the startling part of her appearance, was the fact that her EYES where also the same shade of green.

"Kalel, I think we are intruding…" The girl with an Italian accent spoke up from behind the American. She had long blond hair with a bit of a natural wave to it and was also dressed in flowing black robes. She looked completely natural next to Kalel, with no nail polish or colored contacts on, although, she did sport a yellow bow on the top of her head.

"Ah, of course! Maybe you will feel more comfortable with other girls your age helping you? –Mari's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no' vigorously- Great! Girls, could you get her measurements, then report back to me so I can make the robes?" Marzia looked a little wary and shy at this request, but Kalel was bristling with energy at the thought of helping to design clothes.

"Of course Madam Malkin!" She chirped and skipped over to Mari who was still a little dazed, with Marzia calmly walking behind her.

"Hiya~! –Mari jumped at being addressed so loudly- My name's Kalel and this is my friend Marzia!" Marzia shyly waved in Mari's direction and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Mariko." Mari replied barely above a whisper.

"Mariko huh? Why not Mari?" Mariko sat straight up at the mention of her nickname while Kalel merely grinned at her. "It's on the form." She said while holding out a long parchment with scrawls indicating important information of the latest costumer, AKA Mari Takahashi.

"I- eh- err- um." The girl whose name on the form responded, but not before Kalel started laughing at the awkward situation Mari had gotten herself into. Marzia glared at her friend before helping Mari to her feet and giving her an apology smile for Kalel's behavior.

"Oh honestly Kalel! I'm sorry, she's usually much more polite." She then turned back to her friend, "Besides, you should be much more respectful to our customers." Kalel crossed her arms and huffed impatiently. "Anywho, Kalel and I wish to be designers when we grow older, so Madam Malkin allows us to work under her as apprentices. If you don't mind, could you please undress yourself? We must have your measurements done in order for the Madam to make your uniform." Marzia finished, her head slightly tilted in a questioning manner and the same small smile gracing her face. Mari immediately took a liking to her and quickly took her T-shirt and shorts off to get a proper reading of her size. Despite their age, the girls were naturals at this sort of thing, and they had her measurements done in about two minutes.

"Done! Oh I hope we did this correctly. It'd be horrible if we messed up on our costumer's robes." Kalel whispered while staring at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

"Do not worry Kalel. If we did manage to get the wrong measurements, then Madam Malkin will fix it. She doesn't expect us to be perfect… yet." The Italian girl chided her partner.

"I'm sure it will be fine, and thank you for your help." Mari bowed quite low and both of the girls' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh! No need for the formalities! Heh heh heh! There's nothing to worry about Mari, n-nothing at all!" Kalel said trying to wave off the blush at being addressed so politely. She was the youngest of three so this was something new. "According to this form, -her eyes trailed to the paper in her hands- you're attending Hogwarts this year? That's great! Marzia and I are too!" She was now smiling widely, her eyes twinkling with excitement at the thought of her new school. "What house do you want to be in? I'm not sure which one I want. Do you think the teachers are mean? I heard that a potions teacher one year was really strict, but I think he died fighting for Hogwarts." Marzia clamped a hand over Kalel's mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet and searched Mari's face for forgiveness. But it was not there. In its place was a broad grin that brightened up the entire room and made Kalel stop her ranting in its tracks.

"I wish to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm so happy that I will know somebody at Hogwarts! I was concerned about that, but I did not wish to worry Okaasan."

"Oka- what now?"

"Okaasan. It means mother in Japanese." Instantly Mari was backed against the wall, Kalel stalking her with glimmering eyes.

"You know Japanese? THAT'S SO COOL! You've gotta teach me sometime, please!" She shouted, grasping Mari's hands with her own in excitement.

"A-all right. Yes, okay, I'll teach you some, as long as you and Marzia sit with me on the train to Hogwarts."

"Well DUH we're going to sit with you!" Kalel exclaimed, much to Mari's shock and pleasure.

"That is what friends do, no?" Marzia agreed. 'Friends?' Mari thought to herself. She'd never had friends the same age as her before, only Harry and her other role models who had already graduated. A sweet smile came across Mari's face.

"Right."

* * *

"Hey Mari! Over here!" A certain green haired girl was jumping up and down, waving her arms around, and doing whatever possible to get the Takahashi girl's attention. The one mentioned smiled and pushed the cart carrying all of her things (as well as dragging her mother along) to the area Kalel and Marzia were standing.

"Hello Mariko and Mrs. Takahashi. It is a pleasure to see you both." Marzia said. Her hypnotizing Italian accent put anyone at ease, even if they were a few steps away from the train that would separate them from their families for months. Kohana smiled at her daughter's friends.

"It is very nice to see you again Marzia, but you don't have to be so formal every time I see you. How are you two anyway? Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"YOU BET!" Kalel shouted. After a stern look from her father she tried again. "I mean… Yes, I am prepared for school Mrs. Takahashi." This time she preformed a low bow like the one Mari did when they first met. Mariko and Kohana both snickered at this, but Mrs. Takahashi returned the bow anyway. The blow of a whistle signaled that the train was to leave in five minutes. "Oh goodness! We've got to get your bags on the train! Come on Mari!"

"Uh, yes Kalel-chan!" The girls all gave their family members one last good bye hug that would have to last them until December. As Mari embraced her mother, Kohana slipped something into her daughter's pocket.

"Don't leave this little guy behind. He'd never forgive you."

"MARI LET'S GO!" Kalel's obnoxious scream echoed through Platform 9¾. Giving a final hasty bow to her mother, Mari sprinted after the two who had been kind enough to put her bags in the luggage compartment. Hedou~igu, who squawked every time the cage bounced against his master's leg tried to remain on his perch until they reached the train.

Mari tried to catch her breath as Marzia and Kalel lead her though the gigantic Hogwarts Express. The first few carts were dedicated to seventh years, prefects, and strangely enough, a few wizards and witches who did not appear to have any ties to Hogwarts at all. The compartment Mari's two friends had picked out was in the back of the train (first year section) but when they finally arrived, it had five boys already inside of it. Imediately, a boy with short brown hair and chocolate eyes jumped out of his seat at the sight of the girls. Kalel's eyes widened and her hair and eyes changed to a fiery red color, shocking everyone in the cart except Marzia who remained perfectly calm.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE BOY THAT RUINED MY ROBES!" Kalel screamed at the slightly confused/shocked boy. He stood completely in awe at her new appearance for a few moments. "WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO APPOLOGIZE?"

"Y-your hair… It changed color!" Kalel nearly tackled the boy (who had fallen back into his seat in shock), but Mari and Marzia managed to restrain her in time. Kalel was too busy spitting out insults at the boy so Marzia had to answer the question we were all wondering.

"Kalel is a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her appearance at will. Unfortunately, she does not have complete control of her powers yet, so her hair, eyes, and sometimes nail color changes to correspond with whatever mood she's in." Marzia replied calmly. "Now, Kalel. I know you're not too pleased with this boy for ruining your first robes-"

"NO KIDDING!?" She screeched.

"But you must calm down. You are making a horrible first impression on our fellow peers." Kalel was finally able to calm down after a few glares at the boy and her hair and eyes returned to her 'normal' sea-green color. "Speaking of which, I hope you do not mind if we sit with you? We did have our stuff here after all."

"Be our guest Princess." The boy from the day the girls met spoke up this time. His friend, Anthony was the one who Kalel had tried to murder and Anthony gave the boy Mari recognized as Felix a look of utter shock. Marzia had turned a light shad of pink at the boy's comment and she tried to hide herself behind Kalel who sat in the seat by the window, ending up next to the boy from Ollivander's Wand Shop. He stiffened up a little as she sat next to him, receiving a raised eyebrow from the Metamorphmagus. Marzia sat by the other window seat next to Felix; she was still slightly pink in the face though. That left Mari's seat next to a boy with brown hair in the shape of a… bowl surprisingly, with blue eyes, and Felix, the one with longer blond hair. It grew very quiet for a few minutes until the bowl-haircut boy asked if we should introduce ourselves.

"Well, I guess I'll start then… My name is Ian Hecox, uh best friend is this guy- he pointed towards the boy with chocolate eyes who sat across from him- and… uh, yeah." He finished rather awkwardly with Anthony grinning at him teasingly.

"Hey guys, girls, pets, I'm Anthony Padilla, Ian's best friend. We were both born in Godric's Hallow and I'm going to be professional Quiditch player." He finished with a smirk, Kalel glaring daggers at him he whole time. Next in line was a dirty-blond haired dude with light brown eyes and bursting with energy.

"YO!" His excitement (not to mention volume) made the seven of them jump. "The name's David Moss! I'm a full fledged Gryffindor and I believe in the Lasercorn!" We all stared at him in upmost confusion. "The Lasercorn! You know; Unicorn, shoots lasers from its horn, has a rocket launcher on its back?"

"Anyway…" The guy from Ollivander's said uncertainly. "I'm Joshua Ovenshire, I like comic books and this is my pet, Acree." He said, pointing to his lap that housed a lumpy brown toad, Marzia and Kalel shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the amphibian.

"Kalel Cullen, Metamorphmagus-"

"I think we figured that one out." Anthony muttered just loud enough for Kalel to hear it. Her hair once again flared red, but only for a few seconds.

"I wish to be a designer of Witch and Wizard clothing, and my cat Kabuki is around here somewhere…" A kitten that had a jungle cat's pelt mewed at the sound of its name from under the seats. It leapt up and curled up in Kalel's lap, purring in content.

"Hello everyone, my name is Marzia Bisognin, I am from Italy and moved here two years ago. I also wish to become designer and I am currently learning from Madam Malkin." She turned to each witch or wizard in turn but when she finished up with Felix, she turned light pink again and looked to her shoes.

"How's it going bros… and bro-ettes? –He directed towards Marzia who blushed once more- I'm Felix Kjellberg, and I love horror games, candy, and puppies!" It was a little quiet after this comment. "What? –He turned to Marzia- Is it something I said?"

"No, no Felix! It's fine, we've just never met someone like you, that's all." Kalel flashed Marzia a knowing smile and she once again turned pink at this.

"I-I'm Mariko Takahashi. I know fluent Japanese and I love Mangas, Animes, and to sketch and read. This is my owl Hedou~igu."

"WOAH! DO KNOW KARATE? COULD YOU TEACH ME? PLEASE?" The boy who was obsessed with Lasercorns screamed enthusiastically at her. Mari scowled at him, fire dancing in her eyes.

"What do you take me for? A stereotypical Asian?" David shrugged his shoulders and once again the compartment was quiet.

"OOH! It's the candy lady! Wait, I want candy!" Felix said jumping out of his seat and rushing after the elderly woman who had just exited the cart.

"Felix!" Marzia called and ran after him.

"What was that about?" Anthony asked confused at the Italian girl's actions. Kalel smirked at him after hearing this comment.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet Slowpoke. –'HEY I'M NOT A POKEMON!'- It's obvious isn't it?" Receiving confused glances and raised eyebrows from everyone she let out a quick sigh. "Those two are obviously each other's true love." Everyone nearly fell off of his or her chairs at Kalel's ridiculous theory. 'Eleven year olds? True love in our first year at Hogwarts? Good luck with that Kalel.' Mari thought to herself.

"Hey bros, what'd we miss?" Everyone stared at Felix as he and Marzia walked in and sat down in their seats. Before the two had returned from their trip, the others who had stayed behind could have sworn that they saw Felix feed Marzia some of his cotton candy. The witches and wizards who were not enjoying candy stared wide-eyed at the two, all except for Kalel who stretched, and put her hands behind her head with a smirk.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

And there you go! I know it's not very good so far, but I don't plan on writing an entire book on their first year!

Many chapters will be dedicated to each individual year until the crew finally graduates.

If you want any couples in particular, just tell me about them in your reviews or PM me.

This is so much fun to write and even though it's weird. Thanks to all of you who have just finished reading it!

**Vocabulary:**

Thestral- Black horse-like creature

Okaasan- Japanese word for Mother

Itoshii- Dear in Japanese

Hedou~igu- Headwig in Japanese

*If you need another words, just put it in your review*


End file.
